Un Sueño Ideal
by DianaMounr
Summary: –¿Por qué no puedo salir? –El mundo del exterior esta lleno de peligros, las personas son malvadas y egoístas. Tienes que quedarte aquí donde estas a salvo. ¿Lo entiendes mi mariquita? –Si mami / / Mi sueño ideal, las linternas ver brillando al flotar, cada hora más me alegra de mi torre no estar cerca y como todos tengo un sueño ideal. -Basada en la película de ENREDADOS-


**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, no me pertenece, es propiedad de Thomas Astruc.

 **Advertencia.** La trama se desarrolla en un mundo alternativo, los personajes pueden contener un poco de Ooc.

 _Letra cursiva son pensamientos, pero si está entre_ _ **"comillas"**_ _son palabras clave._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Existe una historia que se ha transmitido de generación en generación, una historia en la que se cuenta cómo fue que los portadores obtuvieron sus Miraculous. Se dice que fueron bendecidos por los dioses y que les obsequiaron parte de su poder para que pudieran sobrevivir.

Hace mucho tiempo existió un ser maligno que amenazaba con destruirlo todo a su paso. Los dioses tenían prohibido intervenir debido a que con su inmenso poder podrían provocar más daño en la Tierra y los humanos corrían el riesgo de extinguirse. Los dioses estaban desesperados, el planeta que debían proteger estaba sufriendo una amenaza y ellos no podían ayudar, no sabían qué hacer y el tiempo se agotaba.

Así que como último recurso tomaron una decisión que cambió la vida en el planeta humano. Cada uno de los dioses busco a un elegido para brindarle parte de su poder y así acabar con la amenaza.

Como era de esperarse los humanos no podían controlar el poder de los dioses, por ese motivo a cada uno se le asignó un kwami, una pequeña criatura mágica que se encargaría de proteger el poder que los dioses habían cedido a los humanos. Los kwamis protegerían los Miraculous y ayudarían a los humanos a controlarlo.

El tiempo pasó y la inevitable batalla dio inicio.

Los humanos ganaron y la paz regresó.

Cuando todo volvio a la normalidad y el ser maligno fue derrotado los dioses tomaron la decisión de dejarles a los elegidos el poder que les habían otorgado. Los nombraron _portadores del Miraculous_ y les encomendaron la tarea de proteger a los humanos de cualquier peligro, pues habían demostrado que eran leales y de buen corazón.

Sin embargo, los dioses pusieron una condición para que se quedarán con el poder.

" _Los descendientes del Miraculous de la creación y la destrucción obtendrán el poder desde su nacimiento, nacerán con él y será parte de ellos. El resto_ _de los Miraculous serán transmitidos a través de las joyas que les dejaremos."_

 _._

Los años pasaron y con ellos la vida de los portadores, pues no eran inmortales y tarde o temprano dejarían de existir. Y tal como los dioses dijeron, el Miraculous que ellos poseían fue transmitido a su descendencia.

Pero la paz pronto llegaría a su fin, ya que alguien quería el poder de los dioses para controlar el mundo y no descansaría hasta obtenerlo. Pues se dice que aquel que lograra obtener el poder de la creación y la destrucción sería invencible, sería tan fuerte que ni juntando la fuerza de los Miraculous restantes podrían derrotarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Una nueva generación de portadores había llegado al mundo.

La heredera del Miraculous de la creación por fin había nacido y con ella el círculo de los portadores estaba completo.

Sus padres estaban felices, la reina Sabine tuvo un parto complicado pero al final tanto ella como su pequeña hija estaban a salvo. El rey Tom no podía estar más feliz, pues su esposa estaba bien y había nacido una fuerte y saludable bebita.

Tenía un hermoso e inusual cabello negro-azulado y unos bellos ojos azules zafiro, ambos herencia de su madre.

Para celebrar el nacimiento de la princesa, el rey y la reina realizaron una gran celebración en la que estuvo invitado todo el reino, la dicha y felicidad de los reyes era tan grande que incluso la compartieron con su pueblo.

Por supuesto los demás portadores del Miraculous y sus familias estuvieron invitados ya que la noticia del nacimiento de su pequeña se extendió rápidamente.

Cuando la celebración llegó a su máximo apogeo los reyes lanzaron una linterna flotante hacia el cielo como regalo de cumpleaños para su pequeña.

Y durante ese precioso instante todo fue perfecto.

Luego, ese instante terminó.

.

Mientras todos descansaban una chica se introdujo al castillo y llegó hasta la habitación de la pequeña princesa.

– _Espero que el raptarte valga la pena_ – pensó mientras tomaba a la bebé en brazos y salía de la alcoba. – _Ahora vamos por el portador de la destrucción–_ una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se dirigía a la habitación en la que descansaba una de las familias reales invitadas, la familia Agreste.

Sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando escuchó una explosión, pues eso bastó para alertar a todos los que estaban en el palacio.

Estrecho a la bebé con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras la acunaba cuando la sintió moverse, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento es que empezara a llorar cuando a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos desesperados de sus padres al no encontrarla. Tenía que salir de ahí, de nada serviría que fuera tras el portador de la destrucción si la atrapaban en el proceso.

Mientras trataba de escabullirse vio a lo lejos pasar a una mujer que llevaba en brazos a un niño de cinco años.

Lo reconoció de inmediato.

El pequeño era el portador del Miraculous del zorro.

Sonrió al ver como cambiaba su suerte – _Ese Miraculous me servirá_ – pensó mientras seguía a la mujer.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras escuchaba nuevas explosiones provenientes del lugar del que se alejaba, quizás alguien más había pensado en raptar a los portadores, después de todo, se habían vuelto un blanco fácil al estar todos reunidos en un mismo lugar.

– _Que lástima, yo les gané–._

Observó como la mujer entraba a un pasadizo secreto después de comprobar su identidad con un guardia. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, debía idear un plan rápido o de lo contrario estaría perdida.

Parecía que el hecho de tener con ella a la portadora de la creación le había traído suerte, pues el guardia fue llamado de inmediato porque no encontraban a la princesa. – _Que irónico, ella estaba a menos de un metro de tí–._

Se adentro en el pasadizo y cuando por fin encontró a la mujer que llevaba al niño la dejó inconsciente.

–¿Qué le hiciste a mi mamá?– el pequeño estaba asustado.

–La hice dormir– dijo mientras acomodaba a la bebé en uno de sus brazos.

–¿Vas a hacerme daño?–.

–No– dijo mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura y

ponía la mano que tenía libre en su cuello –Solo tomaré ésto– tiró del collar que contenía su Miraculous.

–¿Por qué me quitaste mi Miraculous?–.

–Me lo quedaré–.

Ella se alertó cuando la bebé dió indicios de querer llorar.

–¿Por qué tienes a la princesa?– el pequeño reconoció a la bebé.

–Demasiadas preguntas, será mejor que duermas– y tal como lo hizo con su mamá, apretó su cuello y lo dejó inconsciente.

Observó el collar del Miraculous y de pronto una pequeña figura naranja apareció frente a ella.

–Hola, mi nombre es Trixx ¿Puedo saber porqué lastimaste a mi protegido y robaste su Miraculous?–.

–No lo lastime y a partir de ahora yo seré tu protegida– dijo mientras se colocaba el collar. –Ahora dime cómo activar el Miraculous–.

–No te lo diré, los Miraculous solo son para personas de buen corazón y el tuyo no lo es–.

–¿Será verdad que solo debo decirte que me transformes?– la chica sonrió al observar cómo la carita de la criatura mostraba pánico.

–Por supuesto que no, eso es una tontería–.

–¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?–.

–Espera no lo ha….– la pequeña kwami no puedo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por la chica.

–Trixx transformame– y cuando termino de decir esas palabras la criatura desapareció frente a ella y su ropa se transformó en un traje anaranjado con toques blancos, en su cabeza aparecieron unas orejas de zorro y un antifaz en su rostro. Además sintió como algo cambiaba dentro de ella, se sentía más fuerte, con más energía y más _poderosa._

Observó la flauta que apareció en su mano libre y recordó lo que se decía de ese Miraculous.

" _El Miraculous del zorro fue obsequiado por la diosa de los de sueños, por lo tanto el portador podrá crear ilusiones, tan reales que confundirá al enemigo y podrá camuflar las cosas cambiando su apariencia."_

–Sin duda alguna tome la mejor decisión, este Miraculous me servirá mucho más de lo que pensé–. Dejo a la bebé en la cama en donde se hallaba el pequeño inconsciente y tocó la flauta.

Frente a ella apareció un "aldeano" que sostenía en brazos a "la pequeña Marinette" –Vete al lado oeste del castillo, ya sabes que hacer– la ilusión se fue siguiendo sus instrucciones.

Nuevamente tocó la flauta.

Y esta vez apareció un "soldado" –Avisa a los guardias que uno de los intrusos está del lado oeste del castillo y que lleva a la princesa con él– e igual que la ilusión anterior se fue.

Tocó la flauta una última vez y frente a ella apareció "una mujer" vestida como una sirvienta del castillo –Te quedarás aquí hasta que ella despierte– señaló a la mujer que dejó inconsciente –Y le darás una excusa creíble. Cuando todo termine desaparece sin que nadie te vea– la ilusión asintió.

Tomo a la princesa entre sus brazos y salió corriendo de ahí.

Atravesó todo el castillo sin problemas pues los guardias estaban siguiendo la farsa que había montado para poder escapar.

La chica se fué.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo se detuvo, pues la bebé comenzó a llorar.

–Shshs, pequeña ya no llores, todo estará bien shshs, tranquila– decía mientras la acunaba y después de que logró hacerla dormir reanudó su camino.

.

.

.

.

.

La chica por fin había llegado a su destino, se encontraba en una claro ocultó en lo más profundo del bosque. Pero no estaba sola.

Un hombre la esperaba.

–Veo que mi encargo no está completo–.

–Alguien saboteó mis planes– observó con más detalle a la persona frente a ella y abrió los ojos de inmediato –Fuiste tú–.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?–.

Tu ropa está quemada en algunas partes y hubo explosiones, además no pareces tan enojado por el hecho de que solo traigo conmigo a un bebé–.

–Estaba en el castillo cuando sucedieron las exposiciones, fui invitado a la fiesta ¿Recuerdas?–.

–Y de seguro el Miraculous de la mariposa te lo regalaron por buena conducta– ironizó mientras con una mano señalaba el broche con forma de mariposa que descansaba en su cuello.

–Qué inteligente por eso contrate de tus servicios, sabía que al menos sacarías a uno de los niños que te pedí– una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras observaba a la pequeña que descansaba en los brazos de la chica –Y tomaste al más fácil de manipular–.

–Si si, vamos al punto ¿Donde está mi recompensa?–.

–¿Qué no te es suficiente el Miraculous del zorro?–.

–¿No es suficiente el Miraculous de la mariposa?– contraatacó.

–Nada es suficiente– el hombre sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña criatura morada –Te presentó a Nooroo el kwami guardián de la mariposa. Según él es imposible que pueda darte juventud eterna si no tengo al portador de la destrucción–.

–¿Significa que hice este estúpido trabajo por nada?– la chica comenzó a enojarse –Si no recibo nada a cambio devolveré a la niña–.

–Te propongo un nuevo trato, no me importa que los planes se hayan desviado un poco, conseguimos algo bueno de todo esto. De los siete Miraculous que existen tenemos _cuatro_ –. Dijo mientras una siniestra sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Yo solo veo tres, la creación, el zorro y la mariposa–.

–Oh– fingió sorpresa –Olvidé decirte que también tome el Miraculous del pavo real– de su otro bolsillo sacó ahora una pequeña criatura azul y una peineta. –Por cierto, ya no tienes que preocuparte por el niño al que le robaste el Miraculous–.

–¿Qué le hiciste?–.

–Simplemente elimine lo que me estorbaba–.

–¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? Ese niño ya no era una amenaza– la chica apretó un poco más a la bebé, estaba empezando a preocuparse.

–No iba a correr el riesgo de que ese niño y su familia empezarán a buscar el Miraculous, simplemente tome las medidas necesarias para asegurarme de que nada salga mal– no parecía haber una pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz del hombre. –Lo mismo pasó con los otros portadores y sus familias de estos Miraculous– señaló el broche de mariposa y la peineta del pavo real.

– _Maldita sea este sujeto está loco, y lo peor es que no puedo escapar de él, me atraparía antes de siquiera intentarlo–_ el llanto de la princesa la sacó de sus pensamientos y mientras la acunaba pregunto –¿Cuál sería el nuevo trato?–.

–Quitarle el Miraculous de la creación a esa bebé es mucho más difícil, tengo que extraerlo de ella y eso me tomará tiempo. Tú la cuidarás hasta que haya extraído su poder–.

–Por supuesto que no, yo no voy a ser la niñera de esta mocosa–.

–No serás la niñera, serás su madre–.

–Peor aún, por si no lo recuerdas soy una ladrona y tengo que estarme moviendo constantemente para que no me atrapen–.

–Descuida, con mis influencias removeré cualquier cargo en tu contra. Además no puedes pasear a la niña, podrían reconocerla. Se parece mucho a Sabine–.

–¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué construya una casa en este lugar y que la encierre el resto de su vida hasta que le hayas quitado el Miraculous?– ironizó, sin embargo tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver que el hombre recorría con la mirada el lugar–.

–Te tomo la palabra, solo que en vez de una casa construiremos una torre, así podrás cuidar que no escape–.

–¿Y como construirás la torre?–.

–Usaremos los Miraculous, con los dos que yo robe construiré la torre y tú crearás una ilusión para mantenerla oculta–.

–Bien, pero tengo una condición. Me quedaré también con el Miraculous del pavo real– al ver la mueca que hizo el hombre explicó –Tú tienes acceso a los Miraculous restantes así que puedes intentar robarlos, además ¿Como vas a hacerle para esconder la peineta y su kwami?– el hombre pareció pensar sus palabras.

–De acuerdo dejaré a tu cargo tres Miraculous, eso demuestra la confianza que te estoy dando– caminó hasta ella y le entregó la peineta juro al kwami azul –Ten en cuenta que si decides traicionarme lo pagarás muy caro Lila– el hombre le dió la espalda –Comencemos a construir su nuevo hogar– el miro al kwami morado y exclamó –Nooroo transformame–.

La chica observó cómo el hombre liberaba muchas mariposas negras que volaron en varias direcciones. Instantes después llegaron varios hombres con una extraña figura de mariposa frente a su rostro.

El poder de la mariposa era aterrador, los únicos Miraculous que podían detenerlo eran la creación y la destrucción. Lila sabía que no podía hacer nada, el poder de la pequeña era inservible en ese momento y ella no podía vencerlo.

Y no era de extrañar, después de todo ese hombre se había adueñado del poder otorgado por el dios de la guerra.

 _"Se dice que el Miraculous de la mariposa, fue creado para proteger a la creación y la destrucción. Es capaz_ _de reclutar a muchas personas y brindarles poder, fuerza y agilidad. Es capaz_ _de crear un ejército invencible."_

–Algún día Hawk Moth cuando menos te lo esperes voy a deshacerme de ti y me quedaré con todo– la chica sonrió mientras miraba a la pequeña princesa –Y tú vas a ayudarme–.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron para todos.

Los reyes estaban devastados, su pequeña les había sido arrebatada y por más que el pueblo buscó y buscó no encontraron a la princesa, ni siquiera su kwami guardián fue capaz de sentirla.

Pero no se detendrían hasta encontrarla.

Y es por eso que año tras año en el cumpleaños de su hija los reyes lanzaban miles de linternas al cielo con la intención de que la persona que la había robado la devolviera.

Con la esperanza de que su princesa perdida regresara.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer.

Esta historia se me ocurrió después de que ví la película de **Enredados.**

En un inicio pensé hacer la historia igual a la película, pero me dí cuenta de que sería muy pequeña y que algunas datos importantes de Miraculous _como los kwamis_ no quedaban bien.

Así que solo tomaré las partes de la película que considere necesarias.

Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
